The Sleepover
by Emilgirl23
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have a sleepover. Kurt finds out that Rachel has been hiding a secret. This secret brings them together in a carnal fashion. Can their friendship survive? Warning: G!Peen/Futanari


Warning: This story has anal-sex between Kurt and Rachel. It has futanari/G!Peen meaning Rachel has a penis. If this freaks you out please don't read or make unhelpful comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

This story was created in response to the prompt- During a sleepover Kurt finds out that his best friend, Rachel, has a girl peen. Horny because it's since he broke up with his boyfriend that he hadn't sex, he convinces Rachel to fuck him. Not that it takes much (see Rachel thinking he would be the perfect boyfriend).  
>They love it (and maybe decide to repeat the experience).<p>

**The Sleepover: One-shot**

"Okay, Rachel you need to be educated about Micheal." Rachel looked at Kurt for a second wondering who Kurt was talking about. Then she got it. She felt so dumb.  
>"Oh yeah Micheal Jackson."<br>Kurt shook his head.  
>"Girl you need a Jacksonvention."<br>Sighing Rachel headed to her locker to gather her things.  
>"I know who he is and I've heard his greatest hits but I just don't see the magic." Kurt just raised his eyebrows.<br>"Okay fine come over tonight and lets get our Micheal on." She emptied her locker of her books and special brand of lipstick that she had bought only Yesterday. It added a slight glimmer to her lips and she pressed her lips together to rub it in. when she faced Kurt she noticed that kurt had been gazing at her lips. When their eyes met Kurt blushed a light pink that looked adorable on his skin. Rachel took Kurt by his hand while she carried her bag. They clasped fingers and Kurt hummed a tune from Rihannas' S & M song and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle and hum right along with him. When they got to Rachel's place her dads were out like they were most friday nights. Kurt went straight to Rachel's computer to look up Micheal videos he thought would convince Rachel that Micheal was the king of Pop and that he deserved that title. Since, he had a playlist with his Micheal songs it wasn't hard. He did do a little more digging though so that Rachel could see Micheal when he was a kid.  
>Rachel wouldn't help smiling at the Jackson 5. Their harmonies were great. By the time he finished compiling his playlist Rachel was in the bathroom. While waiting for Rachel to come out he perused his other videos. One of his private videos was of his ex-boyfriend and him at a picnic. It had only been about a month since the break-up. Kurt expected to miss him but all he felt was horny. He wanted a cock in his hole so bad that it was all he thought about. He went through the motions in the day and tried to preoccupy himself with seeing friends and doing chores. Being an all around good kid, but the emptiness wouldn't go away. He could hear Rachel turn on the water in the shower and remembered that his moisturizer and other skin care products were in his small pink toiletries bag he had left in the bathroom. Cleaning and exfoliating his skin often gave him a sense of peace and it was the perfect cure for the twitching going on in his pants. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and since Rachel was a girl he thought she wouldn't mind if he snuck in and got the bag. What he saw when he glanced at the shower stopped him. His fingers were clutching the door knob to dear life.<p>

Through the see-through bathtub curtain he could see the outline of Rachel's body, but most importantly his eyes caught on what was in Rachel's hand. It was a cock. A big cock. He knew even from where he was seeing that it was bigger than his ex-boyfriend's. The slime ball who unfortunately was also a great lay. Since they had broken up Kurt had been having to take care of his needs himself. Rachel was lathering the cock with slow strokes. He wanted to see and touch it. He had a sudden image of himself bowing down and taking it in his mouth. He inched into the bathroom and perused around the bathroom until he spotted his bag.

He tried to not make too much noise and his eyes kept going back to Rachel. He left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He got back on the computer and wondered why Rachel had never told him they she had a cock. It wasn't that uncommon to have one and Kurt had always wanted to be with a girl that had one. What else did he not know about Rachel? He knew he didn't know everything but he thought he knew the important things. After all he told her everything about his boyfriends. Everything. He told her if they were awful or spontaneous in bed. And that's when it hit him that he could ask Rachel to have sex with him. His asshole clenched inside his tight leather pants.

He had been trying to land himself a new boyfriend at school. Although he usually wore tight pants he had gone an extra mile this past week, but trying to find a guy at that school was like hoping for snow in the summer. Unlikely and unrealistic. He heard the precise moment when Rachel turned the faucet and the water stopped running. He wished he could go into the room right now and lick the beads of water off her flesh until he got to it. The cock. She took some time getting ready to come out of the bathroom and Kurt looked up pictures about girls with penises on her computer. He tried to envision Rachel's dick. He wanted to know the contours of it and if she was circumcised. She was Jewish, so she probably was but he didn't know the rules concerning girls with penises.

Rachel came out in the jammies that had little ducks on them. they were adorable. She had wet her hair and strands of her hair were stuck to her forehead.

"Kurt can you pass me the comb?" Kurt looked at the bureau she was pointing to and saw the comb she was talking about. It had pink star-shaped rhinestones it. She had probably made it herself. The Star. She was always speaking of being a star. No one knew her secret, except for him now. Well him and her dads. Walking towards her he noticed that he couldn't see the outline of her cock and wondered how anyone could hide such a massive thing. That seemed like a lot of work to do in the morning before school. She always wore such short skirts and he had never speculated what was hidden beneath it. Instead of handing her the comb he held on to it and grabbed the hand that was waiting for the comb . He led her to the bed.

He sat on the bed and had her sit next to him. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut brown. He brought the comb up and passed it gently through her hair. She didn't have that many tangles since she straightened her hair so much. His fingers separated her hair into three while he worked at her hair. She arched her neck a little upwards when he had to tug to straighten out the tangles. She was silent. He knew she liked it though because although her eyes were closed a smile was on her lips. He had combed most of her hair and was mostly running his fingers through her silky hair for the pleasure of its softness.

"Rachel, we tell each other practically everything, right?"

"Of course Kurt, your my best-friend." She opened her eyes and he released her hair.  
>"Do you have something to tell me Kurt?"<br>He had been going on about his ex and how Mckinley was horrible for the out gay guy for days. She probably thought he was going to rant about something like that.  
>"Well, yes. I was looking for my bag and had to go into the bathroom to get it." There was a slight pause.<br>"Rachel I know that you have more than what most girls do."  
>Her face had gone from slightly confused to shocked. She was picking apart his words in her mind. She gasped and covered her face with her hands.<p>

Kurt got closer to her and rubbed her shoulder.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" He tried to not sound accusatory but he was hurt that she hadn't told him. If there was someone in the school who would understand or sympathize with being different it was him.<br>"I'm so mortified...Kurt." She was sniffing. He didn't want her to cry so he grabbed her face and took her hands off her face. He kissed her eyelids and spoke lowly.  
>"There's no reason to be ashamed...I want you inside me Rachel".<br>"What?"  
>"Can you do that for me, Rachel? I saw it through your curtain but I want it so bad. I need it."<br>"Hold on a minute. You want me to..fuck you?"  
>Kurt smiled and nodded. His eyebrows were arching and he had on his stuck-up face. Rachel giggled.<br>"Okay, yeah. Of course, if you want to do it then we will give it a try. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know if you'd understand." Kurt was looking affronted and Rachel put her hand on his knee.  
>"I know now I was wrong...so get naked. Now."<br>Kurt scrambled off the bed and knew that he was blushing.

He didn't know she would get so commanding, but he should have. This was Rachel Berry after all. His jeans were a more difficult to get off than usual because he was excited. There was a wet spot on his pants that showed how turned on he was.  
>"Wait."<br>Rachel got off the bed too and got on her knees. She was looking at his crotch. His little fella was getting uncomfortable and he made an ugh sound.  
>"Shh."<br>She got even nearer to him and her face was literally an inch away from his straining erection. She licked his leather covered cock and he moved his hips, but her hands came to rest on each of his butt cheeks to keep him in place. She clutched his butt hard and her fingers were separating his ass cheeks.  
>"uhh Rachel."<br>She looked up at him with a bit of an annoyed expression and he shut up. He was enjoying it too so why was he interrupting her. She ran her teeth alongside his erection enough for him to feel it, but not enough to hurt. She licked and licked and he was fully hard now and he was afraid he was going to come before she got inside him.  
>"I think I'm going to come."<br>Rachel automatically stopped and scaled his body. She kissed him on his lips. Rachel thought that his lips tasted like cherries. It was so fitting because his lips were so red. Kurt's cheeks were pink. he was so cute that Rachel couldn't believe that he wanted her to fuck him. She couldn't believe her luck. She put her tongue in his mouth and went in and out like she knew she would do when she was fucking him. She wanted to taste all of his mouth so she went in circles in his mouth. The kisses were sloppy but she couldn't help it. Just like kurt had led her to the bed before Rachel led Kurt right back to it. She took his shirt off for him and traced her fingers down his smooth chest. Almost no hair. Even his pert nipple were red and they looked like candy. She wanted to bite and chew them. She licked circles around one nipple and then the other. She bit his nipple softly and when Kurt didn't stop her she did it harder.  
>"Rachel," Kurt sighed. Grabbing the waistband of his pants she roughly pushed them down to mid thigh.<br>"Finally, my cock can breathe." Kurt laughed.  
>That wasn't the only thing that could breathe now. Rachel patted Kurt's butt and again separated his ass cheeks. She stretched her fingers as far as she could and looked at his face. They were face to face so she couldn't see his asshole, but his face was beautiful to watch. his eyes were wide and the blues were filled with specks of grey. His mouth was a little open and she knew his asshole must be feeling a little cold since it was near her air conditioner.<p>

"Stay there."  
>Kurt didn't know how he could move but he nodded anyways. Rachel went into her dads bedroom. Right there on the counter behind the bottle of Cocoa butter was the cherry flavored lube her dads used. She knew she should feel guilty for taking their lube but all she could feel was horny. Kurt saw what she had in her hands and made to take his pants off the rest of the way.<br>"No, leave it like that."  
>"Your so kinky Rachel." Kurt smiled. Staring at his eyes Rachel walked over to Kurt.<br>"Get on the bed on all fours. I have to prepare you..I don't want to hurt your asshole too much."  
>He tried to be graceful but it was hard to when only his ass was naked to the room and Rachel's eyes. His legs were sweating in his leather pants and he wanted to take them off, but he conceded to Rachel's orders and kept them on.<br>Parting his butt she gazed at his hole. It was mouthwatering. She put a finger on top of the hairless hole and rubbed a little.  
>"This pretty hole is going to get fed soon. Aren't you baby?" Rachel spoke to his hole and Kurt shivered. for a while Rachel just looked and petted the hole and then she snaked her tongue into the hole. She went in circle and probed his hole. She squirted cherry lube into the pretty pink hole. The hole just ate it up.<br>"Can I see it before you put in Rachel?"  
>She stopped her ministrations. Kurt disapproved and wiggled his butt but she just waited.<br>"You know, it".  
>"Tell me what you want Kurt."<br>"Can I see your cock before you fuck me, please."  
>Rachel relented and went to the head of the bed. She lowered her jammies . She had blue panties on. They were his favorite color, but that is not what he was focusing on. His eyes were planted on the cock beneath her panties. She took off her panties and threw them across the floor. Her cock was so big.<br>"Go ahead you can touch it." He had to get on his elbows so that he could get his hands on her and remain in position. She wasn't circumcised. Her cock was dripping a little precum and Kurt tried to put his mouth on it so he could taste, but Rachel grabbed her base.  
>"Uh uh. I said you could touch it not suck it."<br>Kurt groaned.  
>"Maybe if you beg me I'll let you."<br>He stroked her and begged.  
>"Please Rachel. Please, please, please. Let me lick your precum. Please I'm so hungry for your cock. Please."<br>Rachel ran her hands in his hair and guided his head to her cock.  
>"Open your mouth wide Kurt."<br>He did. She didn't let him suck her cock. She kept him waiting while his hands pumped her. He didn't know how long he waited but his saliva was running down his mouth and his mouth was itching to close, but he strangely wanted to keep his mouth open as long as Rachel wanted him to. It felt obscene, but he liked being made to wait for her cock.  
>"Get me wet for your other hole Kurt."<br>He went to town on her cock. He licked the sides and traced the veins. He sucked her cock hard and tried to get all of it stuffed in his throat. He gagged but went as deep as he could. He still had a couple more inches to get it all in his throat.  
>"Please help me get it all in," he asked Rachel.<br>"Sure baby." She kept him still and pushed and was gagging but she managed it. Her pubes were on his nose and had her cock all the way in his mouth. She kept him pressed against her for a couple of seconds and then got out. She didn't want him to choke. He spit on her cock and rubbed the spit in with his hands. He slobbered all over the cock. It was the heaviest and widest cock he'd ever seen or tasted. His asshole clenched open and shut.  
>"That's enough Kurt. I'm going to fuck you now."<p>

Kurt made a humming noise while giving Rachel's cock one last suck. And then he let go. Rachel went behind him and got in position to fuck him doggy style. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. What was this going to do to their friendship.  
>"Rachel, we'll still be friends after this, won't we?"<br>Rachel put her hands on his lower back and rubbed and then she pressed her erection into his butt crack and hugged him from behind. Their bodies were never as close and Kurt knew that they were going to get even closer.  
>"Kurt, this will bring us closer. We'll be even better best friends. It was silly of me to not tell you about me."<br>As she spoke she spread her cock all over his ass. He could feel the precum leaking. She kissed the back of Kurt's neck and then trailed her tongue and teeth down his shivered.  
>"I'm ready Rachel."<br>Rachel snickered. She sat back on the comforter and parted Kurt's cheeks. She couldn't get over how pretty his hole was. She grabbed the cherry lube again and applied more lube. Circling his hole made Kurt ache. She slipped one finger in to the knuckle and with some light pushes made it all the way inside. When stilled and was making little gasping sounds. She tried to find his prostate but couldn't so she just remained still until Kurt's breathing got more even. When it did she put one more finger in and searched harder for the spot that would make him scream. Kurt abruptly made a guttural sound and she knew she's found it. She pressed on that spot again and again, but she didn't want him to come until she was inside him so she circled his hole and refrained from touching the special spot. When she put the third finger in Kurt she noticed that he had begun to sweat.  
>"How long have you not had something in this hole, Kurt?"<br>Rachel knew he used toys and had assumed that he would be using them more since his last break-up.  
>"I haven't used anything for a while."<br>Rachel wasn't as shocked as she would have been if she hadn't had her fingers stuffed in his ass. It was obvious that the hole hadn't been stretched in quite some time.  
>"Well I say its about time. Do you agree?"<br>"Yes" Kurt whispered.  
>Smiling Rachel guided her cock to his hole using her left hand since her right was still filling him. As she took out two fingers she put the head of her cock in him. When almost all of the head was in she took out the remaining finger. She rocked a little and more of her cock disappeared into Kurt's ass. Kurt was strangely silent. She spared a look his way and saw that he was gritting his teeth. She rubbed small circles into his butt cheeks.<br>"Are you Mr. Miyagi now?" Kurt managed to chuckle.  
>Rachel pushed deeper into his ass. Her cock was halfway in now.<br>"You tell, me Kurt. Would Mr. Miyagi do this?"  
>She forced her cock in all the way until her balls pressed against his ass. Kurt had made a yelping sound. Then he wiggled his ass. Both stopped talking then. Rachel thrust her cock in and out. She wanted this to last as long as possible. She hit his prostate from time to time and enjoyed his gasps when she did. They were both sweating profusely now. Rachel grabbed onto Kurt's hips and thrust as hard and deep as she could . Kurt held onto the head board to keep his head from crashing into it.<br>"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Racheeeel," Kurt screamed.  
>He came on her bed splattering the sheets and his own face. Rachel pummeled his hole and felt her orgasm sweeping her. Kurt clenched his hole around her cock and she released her come into his hole in hot spurts. Not wanting to hurt Kurt she got off him and lay next to him. She was breathing heavily and he was almost asleep. His eyes were closing but his smile was so adorable. Rachel grabbed Kurt's face and his kissed him on those ruby lips.<br>"We'll do this again, right, Kurt?"  
>"How can we not?"<br>Chuckling Rachel wrapped her legs around Kurt and tucked her head into the pillow.

I hope you liked my work. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)


End file.
